1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire changing system with frame mounted jacks and lug wrench and more particularly pertains to allowing a driver of a vehicle to conveniently change a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leveling systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, leveling systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of leveling a recreational vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,379 to Krause et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,584 to Hanser; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,966 to Guyton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,710 to Okuda; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,386 to Piebenga; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,129 to Johnson.
In this respect, the tire changing system with frame mounted jacks and lug wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a driver of a vehicle to conveniently change a tire.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tire changing system with frame mounted jacks and lug wrench which can be used for allowing a driver of a vehicle to conveniently change a tire. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.